right here
by daisychain1
Summary: two young strangers, a playground and a sweet friendship (implied senkosh?)


Notes: I really need beta. *sigh*I am assuming that Hiroaki and "A.K." were born in 1977, making them 6 years old in 1983. If I'm wrong, forgive a sick girl. I'm delirious enough to write fluff, ain't I? Also, I need help on kiddie talk. Their six year old selves sound so mature in this fic! Overall, this is pretty much predictable stuff.

Disclaimer: If Slam Dunk were mine, I would've been filthy rich by now…but it's not . Poor me.  

right here 

-------

5:00 PM : 1983

"Can I play with you?"

No reaction.

"Please?"

Nope. Nada. Nothing at all.

Six year old Hiroaki was starting to get impatient. It was late afternoon and the brown-eyed boy has just avoided being stopped by his over-protective mother from sneaking out of the house to play ball in the park. He has charm after all and, boy, does he know how to use it. 

However, when he reached the park, his hot temper got the best of him when someone called him "Shorty", making him pretty much unpopular with the other ruffians in the playground. He left the grounds seething, vowing to find himself to find a playmate somewhere else. Well, after a few moments, he did find one by the fountain. 

But it's not cooperating.

------

Luckily, Hiroaki is much fiercer than he seems. He's just climbed himself up the edge of the fountain edge to sit beside the glum little boy, determined even after ignoring his earlier requests. 

"What's your name?" Hiroaki finally said, a few silent moments after he has settled himself nicely on the flat surface. His fiery brown eyes looked at the weird little boy beside him. ("A lot smaller than I am!" He thought with wonder.)

The boy slightly lifted his head, not taking his eyes off marble flooring "…A. K."

Clearly delighted with the positive reaction he got, however almost inaudible, Hiroaki tried to convince the boy again. 

"Want to play?" He tried to emphasize his eagerness by showing the ball to the boy. 

"But… I'm too small." He never thought it was possible, but A.K. just started to look bluer than he had before, staring glumly at his short skinny legs. 

"But it's okay! I'm small too." Hiroaki then extended his one hand to the boy. "I'm Hiroaki."

A.K. looked up and silently took his hand. 

And Hiroaki was wise enough to grip tightly on that hand. Never letting go.

 "Let's go!"

-------

"I'm going to be a great basketball player someday!"

A.K. looked at him curiously "What is ba---bak---baks…?"

"Basketball. You shoot balls in the circles on the tall poles." Hiroaki waved his hands enthusiastically. "It's a great game and my dad says I'm going to be the greatest!"

"I'm too small to play it" The smaller book looked down at his shoes yet again, sniffling.

"Awww. Don't worry! You'll grow tall someday too." Hiroaki consoled his little friend. "We'll be great together!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes! By the way, Daddy says I have natural talent! I'm going to rule!"

"Can I still play with you?" A.K. looked at the ball in his hand.

Hiroaki grinned "Of course! You'll be my sidekick. I'm going to be captain and you vice-captain!"

Eager young eyes looked up at him "Really?"

"Of course it will happen. I'm Koshino Hiroaki after all" he gloated.

A.K.'s suddenly looked pensive, a meditative frown marring his cute little face "What do you win when you win a baksketball game?"

"Of course," Hiroaki beamed almost maniacally "strawberry cheesecake! My favorite"

"Wow! It's my favorite too!"

6:00

"Oh, it's dark now. I got to go."

"Do you have to?"

Hiroaki shook his head "Mama's going to be so mad if I don't go home before sun sets."

A.K. looked down to his shoes "O-okay…"

"Aren't you going home too?" Hiroaki suddenly asked his little friend.

"I'm not really from here. We just visit. The car's just on the other side." A.K. looked down at his shoes. "Well…Goodbye."

"Oh. Well, hope to see you again." Hiroaki picked up his ball. "Bye, A…"  He stopped when he saw A.K. was already walking away.   

Hiroaki was hurt. His friend was acting like they'll never see each other again…ever. But instead of the usual anger, he felt his little chest hurt. Like it was really empty. He's never going to see his weird silent friend ever again. The one who said he'd be a great basketball player someday. The one who liked strawberry cheesecake like him. His weird little friend A.K.

However, the wonders of youth and the curious ways of nature made the promise of meeting his friend again stronger than before. In a wonderful rush of hope, Hiroaki felt his hurt go away, replacing it with a burning sensation too difficult for him to understand yet.

He called out at his shy new-found friend, now slowly walking back to his waiting spot by the park fountain "Where can I find you again, A.K.?! A.K?!"

The retreating figure suddenly stopped and turned to look at the fierce-eyed boy he had just spent probably the happiest moments of his life, someone so rare that he would never meet him again in his life. "Koshi-chan?"

Hiroaki furrowed his brow, exasperated by the apparent denseness of his playmate "I said where can I see you again?!" He waved his arms furiously, hoping to get some reaction from his weird, yet warm new friend.

Now joyful eyes locked with Hiroaki's fiery brown, A.K.'s timid face broke out into a bright smile, so bright in Hiroaki's eyes it blended with the blaring light of the sunset.

"I'm just right here."

5:00 PM : 1993

"Can you tell me why did I ever have the misfortune to meet you in junior high?"

Sendoh smiled at his glowering friend "Hmm, Koshi-kun?"

"Whatever." Hiroaki rubbed his temples furiously, trying to back down the pressure threatening to blow up his head. 

"Let's just finish our review for World History so we can finally eat some strawberry cheesecake. Open up at page two hundred sixty." 

"Okay, Koshi-kun." murmured Sendoh, appearing almost completely complacent except for the fact that he's still not lifting a finger to follow Hiroaki's order. 

Seeing that his spiky-haired friend is drifting away from him again, Hiroaki harrumphed and promptly tried to send back the spiky haired player to Earth  "Now. I said now. Where in the universe have you been all day?" He waved his arms furiously, hoping to wake up his daydreaming study partner. 

But Sendoh just gave him one of his trademark bright, innocent smiles, a curious sparkle in his eyes. 

"I'm just right here."

~OWARI~


End file.
